


Engaged

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Joyce Byers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: El learns a new term from friends and decides to use it, maybe a little before she fully understands it.Oneshot/drabble





	Engaged

"We're getting engaged!" Joyce Byers said excitedly, her eyes lighting up in a familiar, laugh-line way. Next to her, Jim Hopper was smiling a little too. Of course he was.

El looked up and tilted her head slightly. "What is 'engaged'?"

"Oh," Joyce said. She figured she'd need to explain and she didn't mind. "When two people love each other a lot and want to be together for the rest of their lives, they get engaged."

Oh. That made sense. 

A little bit later, El was hanging out with Mike Wheeler. 

"Mike," she announced. "We're getting engaged."


End file.
